FISHIES CLICHE 3~ RETURN OF THE FAN FIC AUTHORS
by fishie
Summary: oh geez here we go again...


FISHIES CLICHÉ 3

RETURN OF THE FAN FIC AUTHORS   


  
  
  
  
  


(A/N: Oh man, here we go again. Let's see…I mean no offense to anybody blah blah blah okay. Ok I think my lil sis babygirl is writing a story,

so be afraid. Be very afraid…Oh and note to ~Utahraptor~:) I am sorry she spammed your fic. I had to say that because babygirl is just a brat.

She might try to suck up to you, by giving you 10's but she never reads any fics. Plus, she doesn't read Animorphs. Anyways, thank you all

for the reviews of my cliches! I feel so loved!)   
  


Fishie runs gleefully around her house after hearing that the fan fic writers escaped. However, a few of them were still locked up. Fishie thinks

this is a crime against fan fic writers everywhere, so she decides to do something about it. And when Fishie is going to determined to do

something, you had better look out.   


Later That Night~ Fishie gets dressed in black. She sneaks quietly out of her front door. As she is walking through her front yard, she trips and

falls into a plot hole.

"Aw ****!!" Fishie exclaims as she finds herself in Cassie's barn.

"Not her again!" exclaims Marco.

"Oh shut up," says Fishie. "Do you think _I _want to be here? And without omnipotent powers?"

"Then why did you come?" Cassie asks.

"I fell into a stupid plot hole," grumbles Fishie. "See? Its up there, above the hole I put in your barn roof,"

"Ohhh…" Cassie looked up. "Cool."

Just then, something fell from the plot hole and landed on Fishie's head.

"OW! ****!" yelled Fishie. She looked to see what had fallen on her. It was….

A magic 8-ball!

Fishie's eyes went wide as she picked it up and shook it.

"Thank you for using the omnipotent fanfiction ball," the 8-ball said. "Your omnipotent fan fiction author powers will arrive in approximatly 3-4

minutes."

"Muahahahaha!" laughed Fishie.

Suddenly Steve-0 fell through the gap in the roof. "Has anybody seen my omnipotent fan fic author powers magic 8-ball?"

"Right here," said Fishie. She tossed the ball to Steve-0.

"Thanks," said Steve-0. "It rolled into that plot hole. Gotta go, bye everybody."

Steve-0 quickly dissapeared.

Fishie waved goodbye to Steve-0, then felt a tingle on the palm of her hand. She looked at it and saw a note stuck to it. "Your powers have

arrived. Please sign here." The note said.

Fishie snapped her fingers and a pen appeared. "Cool!" she exclaimed.

She signed the paper and it vanished.

"Okay where was I?" asked Fishie.

"You were just about to leave?" suggested Tobias.

"You don't want me to stay?" Fishie asked in mock sadness.

"NO!" all the Animorphs shouted.

"Really. Well too bad!" Fishie said. "Muahahaha! Now that I have my omnipotenet powers...hmmm...well I guess I will leave. Goodbye! I know

you all will miss me!"

Fishie points at herself and disappears. Then she reappears in her front yard, standing by the plot hole. She sets off on her mission to free the

fan fic authors.

She zaps herself quickly to the BFFACC. As she sneaks inside, two huge security guards stop her.

"Where are you going?" they ask.

Fishie secretly zaps a pass into her hand. "I work here!" she says, flashing the pass at them.

"Aren't you a bit young?"

"You think I look young? Thank you!" Fishie beams.

The guards let her in, and she skips merrily to the section where they keep...the fan fic authors.

Fishie stops in front of room 457. She zaps a brick into her hand and tosses it through the tiny window.

"Ouch!" yells a muffled voice.

"Sorry!" says Fishie. "Teague, is that you?"

"Yeah," says Teague from in the padded room.

"Oh cool! This is Fishie! I'm here to free you!"

"All right."

Teague climbs out of the window in a straitjacket.

"Come on, we have to free the others!"

Fishie and Teague run around the BFFACC freeing all the fan fic authors.

Fishie and Teague are freeing the last prisoner when the security guards catch them.

"Uh-oh!" they yell. The prisoner that they had just freed runs away.

The security drag Fishie and Teague to a padded room and lock them up.

"Hmmm this wasn't a very good idea huh?" Fishie pondered.

"It _was _a good idea until we got caught," Teague said.

Suddenly the door opened. ~Utahraptor~;) and Tobiasrulz were standing there with a crowbar.

"Yay! We're free!" shouted Fishie and Teague.

All four of the fan fic authors creep slowly out of the BFFACC. The sun is just coming up.

"Oh crap!" yells Fishie. "I have to get to school!"

She zaps herself home.

THE END...FOR NOW...   
  



End file.
